Heiße Tage
by Patty-chan
Summary: Tja, dies ist eine EXTREME Story. Ist eher witzig und pervers, als dass es um Liebe geht. Ist eigentlich nur spaß! ^^ DISCLAIMER: Mir gehört nix, ich mache keinen Profit mit der Story...blablabla WARNINGS: Krank, krank, krank! (einfach mal lesen, oki?)


Es war ein heißer Tag und Tracy sonnte sich am Rande des Pools. Die Sonne spiegelte sich im strahlend blauen Wasser. Seufzend richtete Tracy sich auf und schob die dunkle Sonnenbrille nach oben. An der anderen Seite des Pools lag ein Mädchen, ungefähr in Tracys Alter und rieb sich mit Sonnencreme ein. Interessiert beobachtete Tracy sie. Er hatte ein scharfen Blick, der durch das Beobachten von Pokémon geschult worden war. Gerade schob sie die Träger des Bikinis herunter, um sich auch an den Schultern einzucremen. Ohne seinen Blick von dem Mädchen abzuwenden nahm Tracy seinen Zeichenblock zur Hand und machte sich ans Werk. Es dauerte nicht lange und Tracy war fertig. Zufrieden betrachtete er die Zeichnung. Dann sah er wieder zu dem Mädchen. Sie war noch immer nicht fertig mit dem Eincremen. Schließlich packte Tracy den Block weg und stand auf. Er setzte sich die Sonnenbrille wieder auf und ging den Pool entlang zu dem Mädchen. So unauffällig wie möglich ging er dicht an ihr vorbei und versuchte sie möglichst lang zu sehen. Gerade als Tracy genau an ihr vorbei ging blickte das Mädchen zu ihm auf. Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich, aber er ging zügig weiter. Als er wieder an seinen Platz kam, lies er sich nieder und sah wieder zu dem Mädchen. Noch immer sah sie zu Tracy hinüber. Er blickte zu ihr zurück. Plötzlich stand sie auf und sprang ins Wasser. Sie schwamm immer in Tracys Richtung. Schließlich war sie vor ihm am Beckenrand. Tracy tat, als hätte er sie nicht gesehen, doch sie lächelte ihm zu. Dann kam sie aus dem Wasser. Tracys Herz wummerte wie wild, er wurde unruhig und begann zu zittern. Es war nicht das Mädchen, das ihn beunruhigte. Nein, vielmehr war es, dass er sie gezeichnet hatte und dass sie das vielleicht gesehen haben könnte. Doch das Mädchen ging an Tracy vorbei, zu einem Kiosk. Verwundert drehte er sich zu ihr. Aus ihrem Portmonee holte sie einige Geldstücke. Schließlich fiel eines zu Boden, so dass sie sich danach bückte. Wieder begann Tracys Herz stark zu klopfen. Wie sie sich bewegte, wie sie nach dam Geldstück griff, ihr runder...Tracy versuchte sich dieses Bild so gut es ging zu merken. Später würde er es zeichnen, später, auf dem Zimmer. Er blickte aufs Wasser. Eine ganze Weile lang. Plötzlich wurden auf dem kleinem Tisch direkt neben ihm zwei Gläser abgestellt. Tracy spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, die Langsam an ihm hinunterfuhr, bis hin zu seiner Badehose. Er spürte wie zwei Finger das Bündchen nach hinten zogen, aber noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, glitt ein Eiswürfel hinein und das Bündchen schnellte zurück. Erschrocken von dieser Kälte schrie er auf und versuchte den Eiswürfel aus seiner Hose zu fischen. Als es ihm, endlich gelang warf Tracy ihn wütend ins Gras. Jetzt sah er sich um, wer ihm den Streich gespielt haben könnte. Neben ihm standen die Gläser, bis zum Rand gefüllt mit einem lecker duftendem Saft. Doch als er seine Hand danach ausstreckte, bemerkte er jemanden hinter sich. Tracy drehte sich um und wurde nach hinten gestoßen. Jemand saß auf ihm, das spürte er ganz genau. Wieder schlug sein Herz wie wild, doch nicht etwa dieses Mädchen? Jemand nahm ihm die Sonnenbrille ab. "Na? Hast wohl geglaubt eine exotische Schönheit würde dich jetzt erwarten, nicht wahr?" lachte ihn jemand an. Jetzt erkannte Tracy, wer da auf ihm saß. "Rocko?!" rief Tracy überrascht. "Warst du das mit dem Eiswürfel?" Breit grinsend nickte er. "Zeig mal deine Zeichnungen..." meinte Rocko und beugte sich vor um nach dem Block zu suchen, so dass er nun auf Tracy lag. "Geh erst mal runter von mir, die Leute denken noch wir wären schwul!" schimpfte Tracy. "Hehe, sehr witzig." Grinste Rocko und stieg von ihm. "Was ist jetzt mit den Zeichnungen?" "Warum denn, ich hab doch nichts, was dich interessieren würde..." antwortete Tracy. "Gib schon her." Sagte Rocko und nahm den Block an sich. "Nein!" rief Tracy und zog an dem Block. "Ah, es muss also etwas ganz besonderes sein! Gib, gib, gib!" rief Rocko und hatte den Block nun in seine Gewalt gebracht. Nervös zappelte Tracy mit den Beinen herum, während Rocko interessiert die Bilder betrachtete. Nach einigen Skizzen von verschiedenen Pokémon betrachtete Rocko das Bild des Mädchens. "Mmh, also nichts, das mich interessieren könnte. Ich hab die Kleine vorhin übrigens gesehen." Sagte er. "Und?" fragte Tracy. "Sie war vorher bei dir, stimmts?" meinte Rocko. "Ja." Sagte Tracy. Seine Wangen färbten sich rötlich. "Ah, du stehst auf sie!" rief Rocko, so dass es alle hören konnten. "Nein. Und hör auf uns lächerlich zu machen." Maulte Tracy. "Ähm, Entschuldigung..." hörten die beiden Jungs plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme. Es war das Mädchen von vorhin, das lächelnd ihren Bikini zurechtzupfte. Rocko wurde bei ihrem Anblick knallrot und Tracys Herz wummerte wieder wie wild. "Ja?" fragte Rocko erregt. "Ähm, ich glaube ich habe hier vorhin etwas liegen lassen..." meinte das Mädchen. "Wirklich?" fragte Tracy aufgeregt. Das Mädchen nickte. "Und nach was suchst du?" erkundigte sich Rocko. "Ich glaube ich habe meine Haarspange verloren." Seufzte das Mädchen. "Ihr habt nicht zufällig etwas gesehen?" Rocko und Tracy schüttelten die Köpfe. Plötzlich glitzerte etwas zwischen Rockos Beinen. "Was ist das?" fragte das Mädchen und griff nach dem glitzernden Ding. Natürlich berührte sie Rocko, wenn auch unabsichtlich. Rocko, der bisher nur auf ihren Ausschnitt geachtet hatte, war plötzlich total benommen. "Nein, das ist nicht meine Spange, nur ein Stück Papier." Seufzte sie und richtete sich auf. "Eh....eh...eh..." stammelte Rocko. "Entschuldigung." Hauchte sie. Rocko kippte in Tracys Arme. "Oh nein, ist ihm was passiert? Ist er in Ordnung? Er hat doch hoffentlich keinen Sonnenstich bekommen, ist alles OK mit ihm?" fragte Das Mädchen aufgeregt und beugte sich über Rocko. Tracy blickte ihr in den Ausschnitt. "Wir müssen ihn wiederbeleben!" rief das Mädchen aufgeregt. "Und wir müssen ihn aufs Zimmer bringen, er darf doch jetzt nicht in der Sonne bleiben." Jammerte sie und versuchte Rocko hochzuziehen. Tracy wachte aus der Trance auf. "Ja, äh ins Zimmer. Ich helfe dir..." stammelte Tracy, zog seinen Rucksack an und half dem Mädchen, Rocko aufs gemeinsame Zimmer zu bringen. Dort legte sie ihn aufs Bett. "Ich habe Wiederbelebung gelernt, vielleicht sollte ich..." meinte das Mädchen. Tracy nickte stumm. Ihm war ja klar, warum Rocko ohnmächtig geworden war. Das Mädchen beugte sich über Rocko. Als sie ihn beatmete, begann Tracy unwillkürlich zu husten. "Er scheint zu schlafen..." begann das Mädchen. "Es wäre besser, wenn du so etwas auch könntest. Kannst du Wiederbelebung?" Tracy schüttelte den Kopf. "Warte, ich zeigs dir..." sagte sie und beugte sich über Tracy. Ununterbrochen starrte er ihr in den Ausschnitt. Tracy schluckte. In dem Moment erwachte Rocko und als er sah, was gerade neben ihm geschah, riss er das Mädchen von Tracy wobei er ihr an die Brust griff. Tracy, knallrot und etwas benommen, richtete sich auf. Rocko realisierte gerade jetzt, das er den Busen des Mädchens in der Hand hatte. Diese drehte sich nach hinten. "Oh, es tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht..." sagte sie und wand sich aus Rockos Umarmung. "Hehe, macht nichts, macht mir nichts aus wirklich..." sabberte Rocko. "Hrmhrm, ich glaube das reicht jetzt..." meinte Tracy. "Darf ich mich im Bad vielleicht mal kurz frisch machen?" fragte das Mädchen. Tracy nickte. "Dankeschön." Sagte sie und verschwand im Badezimmer. "Was hältst du von ihr?" fragte Tracy. "Sie ist einfach wunderbar. Ihr dunkelrotes Haar, ihre schönen dunklen Augen, und vor allem ihre Brüste..." lechzte Rocko. Tracy nickte. "Hab ich mir gedacht..." meinte er, "...und stell dir vor, wohlmöglich zieht sie sich gerade im Bad aus..." "Eieieieieiei..." gierte Rocko. Tracys Blick fiel nun auf Rockos Badehose. "Hey, Rocko! Runter Junge! Du bist ja schon total heiß auf sie!" rief Tracy erschrocken bei diesem Anblick. "Kann nichts dafür..." sabberte Rocko weiter. "Habt ihr noch keine Handtücher?" fragte dieses Mädchen plötzlich. Sie stand vollkommen hüllenlos vor den beiden Jungs und verdeckte das wichtigste nur mit Händen. "Ah, Tracy, hilf mir, ich kann nicht mehr, meine Hose platzt, Tracy bitte, hilf mir!" rief Rocko verzweifelt. Weiterhin sabbernd konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem Mädchen lassen. Tracy versuchte es zu unterdrücken, es reichte, wenn einer von ihnen verrückt spielte. "Ruhig, Rocko! Sieh einfach nicht hin, guck weg, hörst du?" meinte er. "Wie zum Teufel soll ich bei diesem nackten Mädchen wegschauen?!" rief Rocko total benommen. "Was ist mit ihm?" fragte das Mädchen erschrocken und lief zu Rocko und Tracy hinüber. Jetzt verdeckte sie wirklich gar nichts mehr und Tracy war der Ohnmacht nahe. Und mit Rocko war es zu ende. Er riss sich die Badehose vom Leib und sprang auf das Mädchen. Ununterbrochen küsste er sie an den Unmöglichsten Stellen. Rocko war kurz davor mit dem Mädchen zu schlafen, wenn Tracy ihn nicht von ihr runtergerissen hätte. "SPINNST DU?!" rief Rocko wütend. "Hast du sie denn noch alle dieses Mädel zu entjungfern?!" fragte Tracy aufgebracht. "Na ja, ich wollte es auch schon länger mal ausprobieren...der einzige der fehlt bist du..." stöhnte das Mädchen. Tracy sah ungläubig zu ihr hinunter. "Wie jetzt?!" fragte er verwirrt. "So wie ich's sage..." reizte sie und zog Tracys Badehose hinunter um zu sehen, wie es um seinen kleinen Freund stand. Schließlich kam es zum Gruppensex. Abwechselnd trieben die Beiden das Mädchen zum Orgasmus. Selbst wenn es Tracy etwas seltsam vorkam, schien er dennoch seinen Spaß zu haben und nahm Rocko schließlich von hinten. "Schwuchtel!!!" brüllte Rocko, der vollkommen von Tracy überrascht worden war. Dennoch gefiel auch ihm dieses Lustspiel mit Tracy, während er es weiterhin mit dem Mädchen trieb. "OH, Ja, fester, fester!" stöhnte sie. "Ich Komme!" sabberte Rocko. "Ich auch!" rief Tracy giererfüllt. "JA, weiter, gibt's mir gibt's mir!!!" kreischte das Betthäschen. "Du bist es, mein Freudenmädchen!" brüllte Rocko. "Ja, ja, mach`s, gib´s mir, gib´s mir ja!" rief sie. "Boah, Rocko, du alter Schlingel!" stöhnte Tracy lustvoll. "Tracy, gibs mir!" rief Rocko. "OH, ja, wie, oh oh heißt du ahh eigentli aaaah eigentlich?!" stöhnte Tracy. "Mein...oh ja, gibs mir, ich heiße, fester fester, ich heiße Magdalena Eich..." keuchte das Mädel. Rocko und Tracy hörten schlagartig auf sich geschlechtlich zu betätigen. "EICH?!" riefen beide wie aus einem Munde. "Ja, und übrigens, ihr beide seid zwar gut, aber nichts gegen meinen Bruder Gary..." hauchte Magdalena. "Bist du die Enkelin von Professor Eich?" fragte Rocko. Magdalena nickte. "oi..." fuhr es Tracy heraus. Er hatte soeben Sex mit der Enkelin seines großen Vorbildes gehabt ohne sie wirklich zu befriedigen. Dies war ihm Peinlich. "Magdi, bist du hier drin?" hörte man eine männliche Stimme rufen. "Gary?!" kreischte das Mädchen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. "Was treibst du denn wieder, Schwesterherz..." begann Gary, doch als er Rocko und Tracy erblickte fügte er hinzu: "...oder besser, mit wem?" "Gary!" rief sie Freudenstrahlend und warf sich auf ihren Bruder. "Hey, hey, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für Inzest..." erklärte Gary, während seine Schwester ihm schon die Hose aufknöpfte. "Bitte, nur einen Quicky, nur ganz kurz." Bezirzte Magdalena ihren Bruder und rieb ihren Busen an seine Wange. "Nicht jetzt, Luderchen." Maulte Gary und richtete sich auf. "Sackzement! Das gibt's doch nicht. Hab ich euch nicht schon hundert mal gesagt, dass Inzest unehrenhaft ist!" schimpfte Professor Eich, der das Zimmer betrat. "Und ihr da hinten solltet euch schämen, Homosexualität ist auch unehrenhaft!" rief er zu Rocko und Tracy hinüber, der Rocko immer noch von hinten nahm. Von jetzt an hielten sie etwas mehr Abstand voneinander. "Ihr zwei hört jetzt gefälligst mal auf mit diesem ständigen Inzest!" tobte Samuel Eich. "Aber Opi, Gary ist einfach der beste von allen..." seufzte Magdalena und stand auf. "Bitte lass mich doch, er mag es doch auch so gerne...bitte..." jammerte sie und schmiegte ihren Nackten Körper an ihren Großvater. Etwas verwirrt sah er zu seiner Enkelin, die ihm plötzlich die Hosen auszog, um ihren Opa mal kräftig einen zu blasen. Tracy schrie auf. "Herr Professor Eich, sie waren bis jetzt mein größtes Vorbild, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das weiterhin so halten kann, schließlich lassen sie sich gerade von ihrer Enkelin ...ähm...ja...äh... auf der Flöte tuten!" rief Tracy. Daraufhin verfielen Gary und Rocko spontan einem Lachkrampf. "Jetzt gibt's Ärger..." "Und es kommt noch härter!" Wir wollen über die Erde Regieren..." "Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren." "Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir..." "solange es sich nicht um körperliche Liebe handelt." "James, der Text war falsch, es heißt: MEHR UND MEHR MACHT, DAS WOLLEN WIR." Erklärte Jessie wütend. "Ah, also Dominas. Wir wollen Dominas werden." Meinte James. "Ja James, du bestimmt." Seufzte Jessie kopfschüttelnd. "Könntet ihr bitte weitermachen?!" fragte Mauzi. "Jaja, also: Jessie." "Und James, die Domina!" "Hör auf von Dominas zu reden!" schimpfte Mauzi. "Team Rocket, so schnell wie das Licht!" "Wir machen also nen Quiky..." meinte James. "Dein Text..." fluchte Mauzi. "Jaja, äh, gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht!" "Miauz, genau!" "Entschuldigung, hier befinden sich Kinder!" rief Professor Eich empört. "Achten sie bitte darauf, wie sie sich verhalten und was sie sagen!" "Er hat es gesagt...gesagt ich wäre ein Kind..." murmelte Rocko. "Nein, er meinte Gary, nicht dich, du bist doch ein erwachsener Mann, was du mir ja auch vorhin bewiesen hast..." stammelte Tracy. "Sieh an, zwei von den Knirpsen, und zwar vollkommen entblößt." Höhnte Jessie. "Die sind sicher Schwul..." meinte James grinsend. "Schnauze, du Tunte!" riefen Rocko und Tracy wütend. "Jessie, die haben mich Tunte genannt..." schluchzte James. "Ausnahmsweise haben sie diesmal Recht..." seufzte Jessie. "Unsere Pokémon bekommt ihr nicht!" riefen Tracy und Rocko und sprangen vor Jessie und James, die in der Zimmertür standen. "Nun sieh sich doch mal einer diese niedlichen kleinen Schwänze an..." grinste Jessie. "Was heißt hier ,niedlich´?" fauchte Rocko. "Genau, James, soll ich dich mal von hinten nehmen?" fragte Tracy. "Ja, bitte!" rief James freudig erregt. "Du willst von ihm von hinten genommen werden?!" kreischte Jessie. "Ja, ist das schlimm?" fragte James verwundert. "Ach du grüne Neune..." stöhnte Mauzi. "Sag das noch mal." Meinte James. "ACH-DU-GRÜNE-NEUNE." Sagte Mauzi irritiert. "Nein, du sollst noch mal so schön stöhnen." Meinte James. "Wie jetzt?" "Oder mach einen Orgasmus..." "Warum denn das?" warf sich Jessie in diese Runde ein. "Ich will hören, wie sich ein Mauzi beim Orgasmus anhört." Erklärte James. "Du wirst mich gleich beim Orgasmus hören, wenn ich dich von hinten nehme!" rief Tracy. "Warum bist du so scharf darauf James von hinten zu nehmen? Bist du schwul oder was?!" fragte Rocko. Tracy nickte. "hab doch gesagt die sind schwul." Meinte James. "Was ist jetzt?" fragte Tracy. "Weiß nicht..." meinte James. "DU BIST NICHT SCHWUL!!!" kreischte Jessie. "Und wenn doch?" entgegnete James. "Dann überzeug ich dich vom Gegenteil." Antwortete sie. "Wie denn?" fragte Mauzi. "Nichts leichter als das!" rief Jessie und riss sich ihr Oberteil vom Leib. "Man hat die dicke Brüste..." sabberte Rocko. "Ich dachte die wären viel kleiner..." meinte James. "Die Kinder, die Kinder!!!" rief Professor Eich. "Klappe, Opa, die Brüste, ey Alter die Brüste, ey wabbel schwabbel..." lechzte Gary. Nur Tracy lies das Kalt. Mauzi sprang mit einem Satz auf Jessies Oberweite und schmiegte sich an die Busen. "Vorsicht, sonst geht das Silikon raus..." meinte Jessie. "Kann man das Anfassen?" frage James. "Natürlich, was glaubst du denn?! Mauzi, runter da, James kommt." Sagte Jessie und schmiss Mauzi etwas unsanft zu Boden. Zaghaft tippte James die Brüste mit dem Zeigefinger an. "Nein, du musst es mit der ganzen Hand machen." Meinte Rocko und stieß James zur Seite. "Guck, so macht man das." Erklärte er und knete Jessies Busen. "Hab ich dir das erlaubt?" fragte Jessie wütend und stieß Rocko nach hinten. "Außer James und Giovanni hat niemand anderes das Recht mein Brüste zu berühren!" "Wieso Giovanni?" fragte Tracy. "Na, eh, wenn ich mit ihm, na ja, damit er uns nicht aus dem Team schmeißt hab ich schon oft mit ihm...hab ich schon oft mit ihm geschlafen." Erklärte Jessie. "Das hast du getan?" fragte James. Jessie nickte. "Für dich und Mauzi hab ich es immer wieder getan. Und als das viele Geld verschwand, das war ich, wegen der Brust OP. Damit Giovanni voll auf mich abfährt und so..." erklärte sie. "Aber warum sehen die viel kleiner aus in deinem Rocket- Dress?" fragte Mauzi. "Die sind ganz schön eingeengt da drinnen. Und das sollte so sein damit James sich aufs klauen konzentriert und nicht auf meine Brüste..." erklärte Jessie. "Darf ich mal anfassen?" fragte Gary. "NEIN!" rief Jessie energisch. "Aber die sind viel besser als die von meiner Schwester!" entgegnete Gary. Nebenan verschluckte sich Magdalena an Professor Eichs Sperma, dem sie die ganze Zeit über einen geblasen hatte. Nach einigem Husten stand sie auf und ging zu Gary. "WAS HAST DU DA GESAGT?!" kreischte sie. "Ist doch wahr! Du bist doch flach wie ein Brett im Vergleich mit ihren geilen Riesen-Brüsten..." meinte Gary, während sein Opa sich die Hosen hochzog, um seinen Ständer zu verdecken, den Tracy schon lustvoll betrachtet hatte. "Ich bin dir also nicht gut genug..." murmelte Magdalena kopfschüttelnd. "Sofort aufhören!" rief Professor Eich wütend. "Ihr beide hört auf Inzest zu treiben und du Gary, hörst auf die Brüste dieser Frau anzustarren, die übrigens unglaublich geil aussehen und mich gleich wieder einen Ständer kriegen lassen. Nur gut das ich vorher noch Viagra genommen habe..." sabberte der Professor. "Ach übrigens James hast du es dir überlegt?" erkundigte sich Tracy. "Es kann losgehen, süßer." Meinte James und öffnete seinen Gürtel. "Moment, das geht doch nicht! Sie wollen diesen armen Jungen doch nicht etwa dazu nötigen sie von hinten zu nehmen?" fragte Professor Eich entsetzt. "Wieso, der ist doch schwul." Sagte James. "Hab ich nicht gesagt das Homosexualität unehrenhaft ist?!" rief Opa Eich. "Scheiß mer mal drauf." Grinste James und lies die Hosen runter, so dass seine Boxershorts mit rosa Herzchen zu sehen war. "James! Wieso bevorzugst du ihn?!" fragte Jessie wütend. "Man ist das geil. Diese Boxershorts, allein davon kann man schon nen Orgasmus kriegen..." sabberte Tracy. "Weißt du, Jessie, er behandelt mich einfach besser als du..." erklärte James. "Ich tu alles was du willst, aber lass dich von diesem Knirps nicht von hinten nehmen!" bettelte Jessie. "Aber du schlägst mich doch immer..." jammerte James. "Ich will dich James, komm her, ich will dich, von hinten." Stöhnte Tracy lustvoll. "Was soll denn das heißen?" fragte Ash der plötzlich das Zimmer betrat. "Was tust du denn hier?" fragte Rocko. "Ich hab hier mit Misty ein Zimmer. Warum zum Teufel seid ihr beide Nackt?" erkundigte sich Ash. "Tracy ist schwul und wir hatten vorher mit Garys Schwester Magdalena Gruppensex und jetzt will er James von Hinten nehmen, weshalb er auch die Hose runtergelassen hat." Erklärte Rocko. Nun kam auch Misty ins Zimmer. Nachdem sie Rocko und Tracy gesehen hatte drehte sie sich erschrocken um, während Togepi nur ein erfreutes "Puipui!" ausstieß. Es sprang von Mistys Arm und lief zielstrebig auf James zu, dessen Boxershorts Togepi zu gefallen schienen, weshalb es sie auch herunterzog. Als Jessie dies bemerkte, warf sie sich zielstrebig auf ihn, um sein bestes Stück mit ihrem Körper zu verdecken. Allerdings klemmte James Schwanz nun zwischen Jessies dicken Brüsten woraufhin James einen Steifen bekam. Natürlich spürte Jessie das. "Die Kinder, die Kinder!!!" rief Professor Eich immer wieder. "Hallo Professor." Sagte Ash. "Dass du dich so auf mich stürzt, Jessielein..." meinte James grinsend. "Vor mir soll keiner dein Bestes Stück sehen." Erklärte Jessie. "Du hast es doch noch keinem gezeigt, oder?" James schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr beide seid schweinisch. Ihr sollt Pokémon stehlen und nicht ficken." Meinte Mauzi. "Was ist mit mir?" fragte Tracy. "Warum? Was ist denn?" erkundigte sich Ash. "Der macht mich erst geil und jetzt macht der mit Jessie rum...Ash, kann ich mit dir?" erwiderte Tracy. "Soll ich dich von hinten nehmen?" fragte Ash. "Endlich jemand, der mich versteht. Ja, Ash, tu es, bitte." Stöhnte Tracy. "Du wirst nicht!" rief Misty. Sie drehte sich um und warf Ash zu Boden. "Zuerst bin ich dran." Flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Ihr seid einfach unfähig. Ihr könnt keine Pokémon stehlen." Hörte man eine Frauenstimme. "Zu nichts zu gebrauchen seid ihr." Fügte eine Männerstimme hinzu. Es waren Butch und Cassidy die nun durchs Fenster kamen. "Butch, Cassidy?!" riefen Jessie und James wie aus einem Munde, als sie sich zu ihnen wandten. "War ja klar, dass die beiden wieder mal nur ihren Spaß haben anstatt zu arbeiten." Sagte Cassidy. "Man hat die fette Brüste!" rief Butch. "Würdest du mich von hinten nehmen?" fragte Tracy. "Hey cool, gerne." Meinte Butch. "Gut, und beeil dich, es kommt nämlich immer was dazwischen..." seufzte Tracy. "Ich dachte du stehst nur auf Frauen?!" rief Cassidy. "Nö, ich bin bi." Erklärte Butch und zog sich aus. "DIE KINDER!!!" rief Professor Eich, obwohl ihm niemand Beachtung schenkte. Jetzt nahm Butch Tracy von hinten, Jessie lag noch immer auf James, Misty fummelte an Ash rum und Professor Eich stritt mit seinen Enkeln, die wieder Inzest trieben. Übrig waren nur noch Rocko und Cassidy. "Na, wie wär's mit uns?" fragte Rocko gierig. "Wäre sicher kein Fehler..." antwortete Cassidy nachdem sie einen Blick auf Rockos kleinen Freund geworfen hatte, der wesentlich größer war, als der von Butch. "Komm her Baby, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen..." sabberte Rocko, warf Cassidy aufs Bett und begann sie auszuziehen. Währenddessen näherte sie Mauzi Togepi und Pikachu. "Pika...Pika piiiiiiiii..." stöhnte Pikachu. "Was, du willst mit Togepi und mir???" fragte Mauzi ungläubig. Pikachu nickte. Jessie versuchte von James aufzustehen, ohne dass man seinen Schwanz sehen konnte. "Du musst die Boxershorts hochziehen..." meinte Jessie. "Kann nicht, deine Titten sind im Weg." Grinste James. "OK ich geh ein bisschen hoch und gleichzeitig ziehst du an deinen Boxershorts." Sagte Jessie. James nickte. "Gut, auf drei. Eins zwei und drei!" Nach dieser gelungenen Aktion richtete sich Jessie vollkommen auf. "Warum soll eigentlich keiner VOR DIR meinen Schwanz sehen?" fragte James. "Ähm, na ja...du würdest dich...so...so...missbraucht fühlen..." erklärte Jessie. "Ich weiß wovon ich rede, ich habs ja immer mit dem Boss getrieben." "Oh, du, oh ja, du auch Jess? Ja fester!" hörte man Cassidy stöhnen. "Ja." Rief Jessie ihr zu. "Er ist uh uh ja, oh, ah, jaaaa, fester, üh ah, voll der, der aha aaaah schlapp oh Schlappschwanz, ah ah aiah!!!" schrie Cassidy. Gerade kam es zum Orgasmus. Ziemlich laut kreischte Cassidy rum, man hätte meinen können, es würde jemand umgebracht werden. Kein Wunder also, dass bald darauf Officer Rocky das Zimmer betrat. "Keine Bewegung!" rief sie, noch bevor sie richtig hinsehen konnte. Rocko fing unwillkürlich an zu sabbern, wie so häufig. Erst jetzt fiel Rocky auf, was hier für ein Spiel getrieben wurde: Es wurde kräftig mit allen getrieben (*gg*). Nach einem langem Atemzug brüllte sie: "DIES IST ÖFFENTLICHE RUHESTÖRUNG, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!!!" "Äh, wollen Sie vielleicht mitmachen?" fragte Rocko sabbernd. "Nein Danke." Antwortete Rocky sauer. Plötzlich hörte sie ein stöhnen. Es war Tracy, der Butch immer noch lustvoll von hinten nahm. Auch Butch gab hin und wieder ein Stöhnen von sich, das nicht weniger lustvoll klang. "Sofort aufhören!" kreischte Rocky und ging auf die beiden zu. Schließlich gelang es ihr, die beiden Lustmolche voneinander zu trennen, was eine nicht gerade leichte Aufgabe war, vor allem, weil Tracys erigierter Schwanz noch immer in Butchs Hintern gesteckt hatte. "So, wenn das hier nicht sofort aufhört, dann nehme ich euch alle fest!" rief Rocky. Ash und Misty richteten sich auf. Ash schloss noch schnell seinen Hosenstall und nahm dann Pikachu auf den Arm, der ihm aufgrund seines widerwillig unterbrochenen Geschlechtsakt mit Mauzi einen Donnerschock verpasste. "Pah, Miauzi wäre sicher besser gewesen. Ich hätte mich niemals mit einem Pikachu einlassen sollen..." meinte Mauzi. "HRMHRM, ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es jetzt endlich etwas ruhiger wird. Immerhin kann hier doch kein privater Puff betrieben werden." Erklärte Rocky. "Aber das ist kein Puff, es ist nur ein Zusammentreffen von Fans ungezügelten Geschlechtsverkehrs jeglicher Art." Berichtigte Tracy und schmiegte sich an Butch. "Allerdings sind die Mehrzahl der Anwesenden minderjährig. Und es kann auch zu illegalem Sex kommen." Meinte Rocky. "Bis jetzt nur Oralverkehr..." flüsterte Magdalena grinsend. Gary schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich möchte also darum bitten, das Ganze hier zu beenden. Sonst muss ich sie alle wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses festnehmen." Während Jessie und James sich hektisch anzogen (hauptsächlich wegen der Angst vorm Gefängnis), kicherten Butch und Tracy unentwegt wegen der ,ERREGUNG öffentlichen Ärgernisses´, was sich sehr nach Grundschulmädchen anhörte. Officer Rocky verlies kopfschüttelnd das Zimmer. Langsam aber sicher zogen sich alle wieder an, um nicht doch noch einen neuen Besuch von Rocky zu erhalten. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Professor Eich. "HALT DIE KLAPPE!!!!" brüllten ihn alle an und lebten glücklich und zufrieden, bis an ihr Lebensende. 


End file.
